This specification relates to a radio frequency (RF) camera system.
Radio frequency (RF) spectrum is a limited and valuable resource. Governmental agencies and regulatory authorities typically control allocation and use of the spectrum, and the rights to use portions of the spectrum are sold or licensed to wireless service providers and other types of public and private entities. The wireless service providers use the spectrum allocated to them to provide wireless services to end users, for example, in the frequency bands for wireless communication standards.